1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to product merchandising displays and particularly to mounting header signs from supports or shelves used in such displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that advertising of a product along with explanatory product information on merchandising displays in stores is an effective way to attract and hold the attention of customers. However, such advertising requires considerable space, which is usually at a premium. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to effectively and efficiently utilize the space available to display products while providing the advertising needed to merchandise the products.
It has been common practice to mount small signs and placards carrying product and price information on a counter, shelf or other display support in conjunction with merchandise. Over the years, many different mounting devices have appeared. Representative of known mounting devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,915,116; 2,174,068; 4,319,731; and 4,344,244. None of the above-cited patents appear to pose a satisfactory solution to the problem of how to present product information advertising which requires a considerable area adjacent the product.
Consequently, a need exists for providing sales-enhancing advertising at product merchandising displays in stores without sacrificing the space needed for product storage.